Here I Love You
by taystwin-14
Summary: Logan gives your confidence a boost one night when he comes home to see you picking out your flaws in front of the mirror. Smut.


So this is fairly old and basically the first smut I ever wrote. Uh. Yeah. *runs and hides*

The title is taken from a _beautiful_ Pablo Neruda poem entitled "Carnal Apple, Woman Filled, Burning Moon", and the part of the poem that Logan recites is from the same one.

* * *

><p>The full length mirror in Logan's bedroom was a nice change to the half mirror back home. For once you could make sure you looked good in anything you wore - jeans, bras, shirts, even those lacy underpants you bought when Logan was preoccupied with video games and beer. Sometimes, the mirror showed you what you wanted to see, which was an attractive girl, a skinny girl, a girl with nice hair and a great ass and legs to die for.<p>

But only sometimes.

Other times, it wasn't so nice on the self esteem, and all you could see was your too chubby tummy, flabby arms and legs, and your grandmother's ass. How could Logan want any of this ever?

And unfortunately, today was one of those days. You stood in front of the mirror with a large frown on your face, dressed in nothing but a lacy blue bra and thong set. These were fairly new to your wardrobe; you had never been too picky about undergarments until you met Logan, and even now you weren't too picky. But Logan had found a white lace set one day when you two were cleaning and he said that he loved them and how they looked on you and how they felt when he rubbed them through your jeans, and if he loved them then so did you. If only they would actually make you _look_ sexy, though.

"Ugh." You turned to the left, then to the right, hoping to find at least one good angle, but there wasn't one. The blue color look too bright against your pale skin, the thong just made your fat even more apparent, and the bra did nothing for the girls. What a waste of $40.

Humming a nonsensical tune, you turned away from the mirror and went over to the dresser, picking out a plain bra and underwear set to take the place of the lacy one and a pair of jeans and shirt. Logan would be home soon, and he wanted to watch a movie tonight, maybe order in. He'd gone to the video store and then to get some snacks, so you figured you might as well clean a bit before he got home.

You stopped in front of the mirror once more before going in the bathroom to change, biting your lip. You pulled your hair back so you could get a good look at yourself, almost hoping that suddenly you'd look a little more like Angelina Jolie and a little less like yourself. Unfortunately, nothing happened. "Ah well," you said, looking down at yourself. "We can't all be Angelina."

"Who is being Angelina?" a voice said from the doorway, and you turned quickly to see Logan standing there, a ghost of a smile on his face.

You rolled your eyes. "No one," you said, smirking when he walked over to you and put an arm around your waist.

"Good. I like you just the way you are." Logan, always the charmer. He'd kill you one of these days with those sweet words.

"Yeah, ok." You tried not to be sarcastic, but it still came through, and Logan frowned. "Hey, none of that. You know I love every. Inch. Of. You." He punctuated his words with kisses that left you swooning, but then glaring when he pulled your bodies back so that you were both in the mirror.

"What are you doing?"

His eyes raced over your frame, and suddenly you felt very self-conscious. "Logan, come on, let's go watch the movie..."

He didn't say anything, but his fingers ran over the lace covering your pelvis. "This is so sexy on you," he whispered. "I wish you could see that."

You could feel the blood rushing to your cheeks as Logan ran his thumb over your hipbone. He brought his lips to yours and kissed you softly. "I love your lips. And your mouth."

A small moan ripped itself from you - where did that come from? - and Logan grinned. "I love the sounds you make, too. They're so beautiful. You're so beautiful." He made his way to the back of you and rubbed his nose in your hair, his hands caressing your shoulders. Movie forgotten and lost in the moment, your head fell back, and Logan nipped at your ear. "I'm gonna make you feel so beautiful, baby."

Soon, Logan's clothes were shed and you were both lying on the large bed, him straddling you as his fingers deftly undid the clasps on your bra. He leaned down to kiss you, sliding the straps over your arms and tossing the useless garment to the floor. "Mmm."

You didn't know what Logan was doing, but you weren't complaining, and you weren't about to stop the lips that were softly kissing down your neck. "God Logan. Don't stop."

"Wasn't planning on it," he said cockily. He mouthed at your jaw, your shoulders, nipping at the pale skin. "I love your freckles. I wish I could count every one of them. They're gorgeous." As if to prove his point, Logan peppered them with feather light kisses, and you swallowed hard as his hands cupped your breasts. His touch was like fire, and you couldn't stop the soft moans when warm heat found your nipples, ghosting over them just enough to leave you breathless.

"*Kiss by kiss I cover your tiny infinity," Logan mumbled, moving from your breasts to your stomach, and you almost lost it then. Him telling you that you were beautiful and caressing you was one thing, but slipping poetry into his dirty talk? God, he was the master of seduction, and the smile he gave you meant he knew what he was doing.

And it could have been seconds or it could have been minutes later when you felt the heat pool in your belly. Logan seemed to know that too as he scooted down your legs far enough to kiss your hips through the lace, rubbing you softly through the fabric. He whispered something about your silky thighs before slowly peeling your thong down and cupping your cheeks from behind, "I love your ass."

"It's too big," you gasped.

"No." A growl. "Perfect to grab." And he did.

Fucker.

"Fuck fuck fuck Logan. Please," you panted when he nipped your hipbone, but when he didn't move his fingers anywhere near where you wanted them to be, you groaned. The master of seduction had become the master cocktease, but now was not the time to play around. You needed him. "Logan!"

"Shh baby. I got you." Kisses trailed from your forehead to your shoulders to your chest to your tummy and then suddenly he was in you, thrusting to build up, and two fingers were slowly teasing your clit.

"You look so beautiful right now," you heard him say as he rubbed you a little harder, a little faster. "I wish you could see us right now. I wish we had a camera or something. We could watch it all the time and you could see how amazing you look."

Your toes curled and you closed your eyes as you felt yourself coming closer and closer to the edge. Logan's fingers were doing amazing things right now, and as he thrust into you again and again you knew it wouldn't be long.

"So good," you whimpered breathlessly. "So good, Logan, ohgod." Nonsense spilled from your lips as the heat got stronger. Logan's thrusts were faster, fingers everywhere, and he was close, too, but he has one last request.

"Look at me, blue eyes," he said. I wanna see you. I want you to see me. God you're so fucking gorgeous..."

You did as you were told, body feeling like putty. Logan was hovered over you, hands curling into the bed sheets and breathing fast, but those chocolate brown eyes you loved to get lost in were locked directly onto yours, and suddenly, you believed every word he said about you being beautiful.

Logan smiled and pressed a sloppy kiss to your lips, and you met him halfway. "Come for me beautiful," was all he said against them, and you saw stars, legs shaking and hands gripping his back. He released inside of you and then collapsed to the side, kissing your shoulder and running his clean hand through your hair as you came down, and when you both could breathe again he propped himself up on one arm and asked, "Do you feel gorgeous now? Do you believe me?"

"I do," you whispered, and kissed him again. "Thank you for making me see it."


End file.
